The present invention relates to a method of supporting a sound box or board of a stringed musical instrument or boards by attaching free floating rods or dowels to the neck block and tail block. If the rods are counter sunk, they are called dowels. If more than one rod is used, a and the rods are not attached together, they should be tuned to different notes.
Musical instruments, such as guitars, have many pounds of pressure on their tops, sides and back when the strings are tuned. The makers of stringed musical instruments added lining top supports and end blocks many years ago. Sixty years ago they added neck rods to keep the necks from bowing. In the mid 1950""s they developed the solid body steel guitar. This invention carries the art of building musical instruments a step further, eliminating many of the problems associated with the manufacturing of stringed musical instruments.
U.S. Pat. No. 485,651 issued to Perry in November 1892.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,122,960 issued to Stuhlem in March, 1964.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,884,109 issued to Johnson in May, 1975.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,373,980 issued to Skelmwierski in February 1983.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,407,181 issued to Thomas in October, 1983.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,941,383 issued to Hogue in July 1990.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,025,694 issued to Hogue in June 1991.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,103,707 issued to Hogue in April 1992.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,367,580 issued to Ashley.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,020,557 issues to Loar.
Austrian patent 58,478 issued in April 1913.
United Kingdom patent 27,605 issued December 1908.
United Kingdom patent 433,422 issued August 1935.
The broad purpose of this invention is to simplify the construction of guitars and musical instruments. This invention will also give the instruments more power and tone quality. This invention makes possible the use of more and different types of materials to form the sound boxes or sound boards. This invention works on new and old instruments.